Ice Cream City: The Truth
Ice Cream City: The Truth is a film created by Star Car Entertainment and Paramount. It is based upon the real happenings on Ice Cream City, like how SpongeBob and Patrick defeated, and stopped Barnacle Bob from wrecking havoc, and why Barnacle Bob was arrested by the police BEFORE the movie. It was also based on SpongeBob's biggest change to the Ice Cream City during the time when Barnacle Bob gets revenge, like when Patrick moves to the city due to missing SpongeBob a lot, and how Ice Cream City became part of Bikini Bottom Again. It will be released in April 2014. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Barnacle Bob * Dominic * Policemen * Mr. Red * Bill * BBN (Barnacle Bob's Ninjas) * Mermaid Man (mentioned) * Barnacle Boy (mentioned) * Mr. Krabs (mentioned) Summary Note: There was no mayor during this time since nobody who wanted the place fited and SpongeBob was not at the service so the police did what the mayor would have done. It starts off at a town where Barnacle Bob (Ben Stiller) breaks out of jail and decided to take control of the whole city, since when he gets arrested by the police. He then breaks the whole Bikini Bottom Jail, and throws it to the Ice Cream City, meaning he was hoping surely for revenge. Meanwhile, a chef worker in KFKP named SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny) is bored of all of the work after a year of working for Mr. Red (Will Arnett). The reason why he works for Mr. Red is because a year ago, Barnacle Bob captures SpongeBob in the takeover before he gets arrested, and brings him to KFKP, because he is good at Krabby Patties, and made him work for Mr. Red. There was also an cashier named Bill (Doug Lawrence) who likes his job. SpongeBob still misses the olden days at the Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs. Suddenly, Bikini Bottom Jail fell in the middle of Ice Cream City. SpongeBob heard that noise and sneaks out with the window. Then, he ran towards the building, which someone was saying "HELP!" He saw a pink starfish wearing a green ice cream hat and an green star shirt running around. SpongeBob stops him and says: "Why are you running around the building?" The starfish said "SpongeBob, Barnacle Bob was returning!" SpongeBob don't know about it, but all he saw was that the mayor captured him to work for KFKP. Soon, the starfish said: "Well, don't you know me? From Bikini Bottom?" SpongeBob finally knows that the starfish was revealed to be Patrick (Bill Fagerbrake), SpongeBob's best friend. He and Patrick began crying that they have been broken apart for a year. Back at KFKP, Bill noticed that a brown fish that looks like Barnacle Bob is sitting with a green fish with the name: Dominic (Will Ferrell). Bill calls SpongeBob and Patrick to come but an evil force is stopping them from getting there on time called BBN (Barnacle Bob's Ninjas). They defeat them quickly rushing back to KFKP. In KFKP, the police tells them why Barnacle Bob is having revenge. It was because he started causing havoc to the city a year ago. Now, SpongeBob and Patrick must defeat them, once and for all, in order to save the city. They do this by remembering what Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy do. SpongeBob finds an Krabby Patty and throws it at them. Mr. Red comes out of his office and decided to turn this place into a laser guardian. SpongeBob and Patrick dodge it, but then Mr. Red throws a laser bomb. With knowingness what to do SpongeBob and Patrick make a run for it, but gets thrown out of here. They find themselves at Rocky Road; a street. They see Homer and Bart in Sponge and Squid form. They ask them why they are here. Homer said that they had been swept by a tornado and fell in to here, turning them into sea creatures. They accepted the Simpsons to help them and Homer and Bart agree. They all get a water gun and aim at Bob, Dominic and Mr. Red but the villains have a tornado blaster. There is only one thing they can do to stop the villains, use the powers Homer and Bart got for them (SpongeBob is Ice Cream Gobber, Patrick is Sidekick Star). The superheroes defeated the blaster along with Mr. Red and Dominic, but Barnacle Bob outsmarted them by taking their superpowers away. With nothing to do to stop him, SpongeBob and Patrick run away from him, Bart and Homer. Barnacle Bob chased them to the mayor's tower where they find the police. The police immediately arrest them because of the trouble and the damage they caused in the city. Bob and Dominic are still ready for revenge, but took them away, although Mr. Red apologizes SpongeBob and Patrick (he turned good for a very short time). The police tell them that they had done the right thing to stop it, and they should be rewarded. They ask if they can do anything for them and tells them about they are still looking for a new mayor. SpongeBob quickly accepts it, but only if the whole city is part of Bikini Bottom again. To keep Barnacle Bob out, only sponges' are allowed in except Patrick, Homer, and Bart. The movie ends with Patrick, Homer, and Bart moving to the city, and the Simpsons get a new job at SpongeCo, while SpongeBob happily tells the citizens about how it can become part of Bikini Bottom and reunited. Everything was back to normal. Category:2014 Films Category:Movies Category:Ice Cream City Category:Star Car Entertainment